Conduct epidemiologic investigations in a community to develop new knowledge concerning the medical and social factors in health and diseases of the aged. Studies are to be completed on problems of pain, vision, hearing, sleep, drug use, constipation, social support, and other pertinent areas. The project includes cross-sectional and prospective studies in a carefully defined and accessible population will be included. The population over age 65 has been steadily increasing both in relative and absolute numbers. With this increase has come an awareness of a variety of health and social problems which are creating problems for our social and physical environment; it is important to have studies representing the real condition in a community population. Within obvious logistical constraints, the population will be available for specific studies to the NIA scientific community. High priority short term studies will be encouraged.